pataponfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Ruiny Dongary
Ruiny Dongary to lokacja w grze Patapon 2: DonChaka.thumb|[[Dodonga, jeden ze strażników w ruinach]] Opis Są to ruiny starożytnego miasta Dongara. Nie wiadomo, co obróciło duże miasto w ruinę. Położone obok Wzgórza Nanjaro, bronione przez aż trzech strażników musiało być ważne dla starożytnych. Ukrytych w nim tajemnic bronią trzy potężne potwory. Pierwszym z nich jest Dodonga, główny strażnik. Drugi, Majidonga, budzi się wraz z pojawieniem się mgły. Trzeci i najpotężniejszy, Kacchindonga, włada ruinami gdy pada śnieg. thumb|Drugi ze strażników, [[Majidonga, śpiący we mgle]] Wygląd Są to typowe ruiny starożytnego miasta. Z budynków pozostały tylko kawałki ścian oraz kolumny, niektóre już złamane. Czasem można też zobaczyć wysoką kopułę podobną do dachów Indyjskich świątyń. Ruiny porastają liczne krzewy oraz podobne do palm drzewa. Z tyłu wznoszą się góry. Ciemne i ponure miejsce wywołuje dość mroczny klimat.thumb|[[Kacchindonga, najpotężniejszy ze strażników Dongary]] Historia Tak samo jak inne miasta na kontynencie nie wiadomo, czy miasto to zamieszkiwali starożytni Pataponi, czy też mieszkańcy jakiejś innej cywilizacji. Ukryto w nim Patapoński Cud Siły Juju, to właśnie ów przedmiot znajduje się pod ochroną Majidongi. Strażnicy mogli zostać postawieni, by Pataponi nie mogli już nigdy odzyskać swego dziedzictwa lub aby nikt obcy nie mógł zakłócić spokoju martwych ruin. Mogło się to stać za sprawą przypadku, ale to właśnie w tych ruinach znalazło się Nasiono Drzewa Życia Mater, niezbędne dla Pataponów. Nie jest pewne, czy to tego przedmiotu bronił Dodonga, czy też smok po prostu zjadł ten przedmiot. Walka o sadzonkę odbywa się w misji Defenders of the Mater Sprout. Po pokonaniu pierwszego strażnika można powtarzać walki z nim. Jednak, jeśli pogoda się zmieni, któryś z innych strażników może się objawić. Majidonga pojawia się we mgle, a Kacchindonga w opadach śniegu. Te walki nie są już jednak starciami fabularnymi. Zależy od naszego wyboru i od losu, czy w Ruinach Dongary jeszcze się coś wydarzy.thumb|169px|Ruiny Dongary na Mapie Świata przed odkryciem Misje W Ruinach Dongary rozgrywają się trzy misje, jednak tylko jedna z nich ma znaczenie fabularne. Pozostałe pojawiają się losowo i nie trzeba ich przechodzić. Defenders of the Mater Sprout/ Dodonga at Dongara Ruins Jedyna misja fabularna w tej lokacji. Jej celem jest pokonanie Dodongi i zdobycie przedmiotu, który umożliwia ożywienie Drzewa Życia Mater oraz wskrzeszenie Patapońskiej armii. Grupka czterech Pataponów musi pokonać w tym celu Dodongę. Gdy pogoda w ruinach się zmieni, misja ta zmienia się w jedną z następnych.thumb|left|169px|Ruiny Dongary na Mapie Świata po odkryciu Invincible Dragon in the Fog/ Invincible Dragon Majidonga Misja pojawiająca się, gdy w Ruinach Dongary zapanuje mgła. Toczy się wówczas walka z drugim ze strażników, Majidongą. Jest znacznie potężniejszy od Dodongi. Ukazuje się on dość często. Pokonując go na wyższym poziomie niż pierwszy można uzyskać strzeżony przezeń skarb: Cud Siły Juju. The Great Dinosaur/ Ice-Breathing Kacchindonga Misja pojawiająca się, gdy w Ruinach Dongary zacznie padać śnieg (co zdarza się bardzo rzadko). Wtedy pojawia się najpotężniejszy ze strażników: Kacchindonga. Jest on jednym z najsilniejszych bossów w grze. Nie daje on żadnych specjalnych łupów, ale wyrzuca ciekawe i rzadkie przedmioty dużo częściej niż inni bossowie. Kategoria:Patapon 2 Kategoria:Ruiny Kategoria:Lokacje Kategoria:Miejsca Kategoria:Fabuła Kategoria:Encyklopedia